Into Insanity
by blue eyed snitch
Summary: Harry and Bella unleash hell together.


Disclaimer. Harry Potter is not mine.

Harry Potter sat on his bed in Gryffindor Tower. The curtains of his four poster bed drawn tightly giving an unspoken warning to his roommates to leave him alone. His knees were drawn up to his chest where he rested his folded arms and his head on them. The tears from earlier were long gone and in a way so was the boy that had existed up until a few hours ago. Harry rocked himself back and forth, his heart laying shattered in the blackness his soul was becoming.

'Damn, stupid girl, why did she do it? Why did she toy with me just to go and fuck her ex.' Harry rocked back and forth the memories of Ginny and Dean in that closet still burning him. 'Dumbledore's dead and she's fucking Dean. I can't deal with Ron and Hermione any more. I'm on my own.'

_**Kings Cross Station**_

Harry grabbed his trunk from the rack and made his way out of the compartment. The Hogwarts express was slowing down and Harry wanted off. He wanted to get away.

'To hell with all this bullshit. They played me like a pawn and expect me to take care of all their problems well they can sod off and put all this prophecy hero bullshit up their ass.' Harry peaked out from in between the train carts and watched as platform 9 3/4 came into view the train slowing to a stop.

Harry stepped off the train before it came to a full stop and headed for the barrier intent on getting away from the annoying stares and the stupid questions. He saw out of the corner of his eye members of the Order trailing him in the shadows. Stepping through the barrier he quickly avoided his Uncle Vernon and headed for the restroom. He walked in and grabbed a black trench coat off of the sink counter, threw it around him and quickly exited the restroom, the business man that had owned the coat looked up from where he had been washing his face to find his coat was gone.

Stepping out of the rest room Harry didn't even bother to check for anybody following him it would be useless with this many people around. He moved to the exit dodging his angry uncle and moving quickly outside into the pouring rain. He headed down the walkway his trunk thrown over his shoulder as he made his way towards the underground that would take him to Central London.

Bellatrix Lestrange watched Harry from the dark alleyway as he came closer to her hiding spot. She wasn't there on a mission for the Dark Lord no she was there for Harry. She had to talk to him. She watched for anybody trailing the boy and watched as several men ran out of the train station searching wildly for someone. She moved fast pulling her wand. "Accio Harry." Harry was suddenly in her arms about to throw his trunk on her when she hugged his chest and spun, apparating them both away as the Order Members ran into the alley.

Bella apparated five times before she stopped, leaving a very long trail for anybody to follow and hopefully a trail that would go cold by the time their pursuers could follow. Each time she apparated both her and Harry she had to dodge Harry's trunk not wanting to waste time to throw a body bind spell on him. Anyway this was much more fun and seeing how Harry would react to his kidnapping. He was getting angrier each time they apparated but had yet to let go and use his wand or his fists. Bella quickly backed away from the furious boy and watched him with a smile as he looked around taking in his surroundings.

Harry glanced from wall to wall keeping an eye on Bella. He looked at her and then nodded. "What do you want?"

Bella shook her head confused. This was the last thing she had expected from the boy. She had killed his godfather quite accidentally she hadn't meant to throw him threw the veil it was just bad placement. "How are you Harry?" She replied hoping to throw him off with kindness.

"Be a whole lot better with something strong to drink." He replied dropping his trunk on the floor.

Bella nodded and then moved to a small cabinet near her. She removed an old bottle of fire whiskey and two shot glasses. She poured both of them a drink. Harry walked over and grabbed both drinks tossing them back and draining them quickly. His jaws clenched as the liquid flowed down his throat leaving him breathing fire. He motioned for her to pour more. She did so with an amused look on her face and Harry drained the two shots again leaning on the cabinet and kicking his foot on the ground then quickly standing straight after a few seconds.

"Alright where's the evil wanker. I'm ready to take the son of a bitch now." Harry stated twisting around in the entry hall looking for any sign of Voldemort or his lovely Death Eaters.

"Better?" Bella asked as she poured herself a shot which Harry grabbed and drained as well. She smirked and then moved a shot glass out of Harry's reach and poured herself a drink. She tipped it back and shook her head as the liquid burned its way down her throat.

She looked up at Harry who was moving back to his trunk. "What's gotten into you Potter? I didn't think the Orders Golden Boy would accept my presence so fast and on top of that take some shots with me. What did they do to you?" Bella asked as she watched Harry move from room to room looking into each one.

Harry turned meeting her gaze. "Those idiots can go fuck themselves. I look out for me now. If you'll excuse me I've got some money to withdraw and some traveling to do, tell Voldemort that I'll catch him next time and he can have this bullshit and I hope he spends a lot of personal time with those I people I called friends." Harry turned and made for the front door.

Bella's mouth was open she was shocked Harry Potter was telling the wizarding world to shove off. What the hell did they do to him?

Harry stopped at the door and then turned back to Bella. "Mind giving me a lift to Diagon Alley?"

Bella closed her mouth then poured herself another shot threw it back and walked over to Harry. She looked into his dead cold emerald eyes. She couldn't see any purpose in them, no desire, no drive. She slapped him. Harry simply stared at her. She raised her hand again to deliver a second blow but Harry's hand grabbed her wrist and held her with a strength that belied his skinny frame. Magic crackled in the air as Harry's eyes went deadly green becoming two swimming killing curses floating in a white void. Her left forearm began to burn and it took everything for her to ignore the pain and match Harry's glare. Harry finally threw her hand down. Bella looked down her eyes widening in surprise. Tears came to her eyes as she saw the dark mark raise in a black mist freaving her arm free and pure once more.

She looked at Harry who was still staring at her with those deadly eyes that devoured ever part of her soul. "What do you need? I'll do anything for you."

Harry kept her gaze a cold empty silence in the room and then he answered. "Train me to fight. Train me to kill." Harry said the magic in the room suddenly popping and snapping with this statement.

Bella nodded. "Anything I'll do anything you ask."

_**Six Months Later**_

Bellatrix walked in to a nightmare of pain and torture, the door she just entered having been a door she had used many times before. She fell to the ground clutching her head in her hands her eyes and tongue burning. Her brain emptied she wasn't able to form any spell in her mind but suddenly it was all gone. Harry stood over her with a somewhat worried expression on his face.

"You OK?" He asked as he pulled her up.

Bella's head still felt like it was split in half but she nodded never one to show weakness.

"How did it feel?" harry asked curious.

"It bloody hurt alright. What the hell was it?" Bella asked as she staggered over to a chair and collapsed into it's cushions.

Harry smiled. "My own spell. I'm not sharing it."

Bella nodded again she was use to Harry making new spells something he had become very adept at after she had taught him everything she knew. It had been six months since they had started their training and Harry had been like a sponge in an ocean. He soaked up so much information and disregarded everything he deemed useless at such a rate that he was now showing Bella a few things. Their training had included Dark Arts, Defense against Dark Arts, Hand to Hand Combat, Potions and swords training.

The last six months passed very quickly and Harry found that he was learning faster and quicker than he did when he was at Hogwarts. His mind fit on one purpose which was to become powerful enough so that he would be able to take the wizarding world by the arm and then shove it up their ass. He dedicated most of his time to his studies and Bella actually felt proud at how fast he was progressing and was amazed at how quickly he had learned the Dark Arts, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes when he had never studied them before. Harry Potter was quickly becoming a very dangerous man and Bella was making sure that he was on the path that would allow him to accomplish his goals.

"I'm bored Bella, and I can tell you are too so let's go do something." Harry said as he sat next to her. He couldn't help but look at her body. They had given up on robes long ago finding certain types of muggle clothing more comfortable and easier to move in. Bella's body which had always been pretty had become toned and shaped as they had trained, the black sports bra that covered her tits left her flat toned stomach visible as it disappeared down into skin tight black pants that Bella had to be practically poured into.

Bella caught Harry looking and slowly traced one of her fingers across the top of her bra. Harry didn't look away but followed her finger with his eyes. He looked into her eyes as she looked into his. She could see the desire the burning in them but it was so controlled. Harry smirked. This was a game to them. Harry had ripped her clothes off many times during training and had yet to take advantage of her.

"Let's do something Bella." Harry said again standing.

"What did you have in mind Harry?" She asked as she lay back tugging at the top of her bra.

"Let's go play with someone." Harry said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

Bella smiled. "Nothing like playing with someone to get a girl in the mood is there." She said as she traced her finger over his chest.

"Maybe later." Harry said as he bent over her and kissed her shoulder and then quickly bit it making Bella moan the pain of the bite turning her on.

"Right now Wormtail is in Knockturn Alley." Harry said as he kissed her shoulder where he had bitten a little blood trickling down from the bite.

Bella looked at Harry and then over to a map that was hanging on the wall. Her and Harry had spent two weeks in the Knockturn Alley making the map that was similar to the Marauders map of Hogwarts. She looked through the moving names until she finally saw Wormtail heading down the alley followed by three men, probably new deatheater recruits. She looked back at Harry and nodded as she grabbed a small fur coat that still showed off her flat stomach. They disapparated away without a sound.

Peter Pettigrew led his small band of new recruits down the dark alley. The deatheaters were on top of the world having overthrown the Ministry of Magic three months ago without even having fired a spell. Lord Voldemort ruled the wizarding world behind a puppet regime that did his every bidding. Peter Pettigrew was still on a mission, they were taking out threats that still remained and there was rumoured to be a few wizards here in Knockturn Alley that were refusing to acknowledge Voldemort as their Lord and Master. Peter led his group further into the alley.

"Psssst. Pettigrew." Harry hissed from the alley Wormtail had just passed. Wormtail turned facing the man and didn't even have enough time to block the open palmed hand that shoved the cartlidge in his nose back into his brain. Wormtail fell to the ground dead, but Harry didn't stop. Bella appeared behind the new recruits and soon all were tied and gagged relieved of their wands and watched in horror as Bella snapped the wands in half.

Harry bent over Wormtail and slammed his fingers into the man's throat ripping his it out leaving a large bloody hole assuring Wormtail to be dead. Harry then shoved his hand into the hole and up into the man's skull his thumb digging under Wormtails tongue while the rest of his hand punctured the man's brains. With a sickening pull Harry ripped Wormtails head off of his body the spine hanging dead as Harry stood looking the dead man in the eyes. Harry laughed and then made Wormtail laugh by moving his thumb forcing the lower jaw to move.

"Nyuck! Nyuck! Nyuck! Yes master you have big bookoo." Harry said in a mix of a baby voice and a constipated woman.

"Oh yes Dark Master I suck you like this." Harry opened Pettigrews mouth as wide as it would go then proceded to bob Wormtails head back and forth. Harry laughed causing Bella to giggle as she began to take the new recruits clothes off.

The recruits on the ground watched in horror as one of the Dark Lords inner circle was torn apart and then used as some sick puppet show and thouroughly embarrassed as they were unclothed blaming the less than large results on the cold weather.

Bella smirked. 'Harry is one sick and twisted son of a bitch.' She thought as she began to position the still frozen new recruits into some interesting positions one behind the other almost like a conga line. She stepped back and looked at her finished work but couldn't help feeling there was just something that was missing with the naked nut to butt conga line. She walked to the front recruit pinpointing him as the one missing something. She tapped her wand on his head causing dark purple sparks to fly from the tip of the wand which caught the man's hair on fire.

Harry kept going. Forcing Wormtails head to sing a Britney Spears song. Harry laughed and then pulled his wand and cast a burning curse on the skull. Harry watched the skin melt and fall away from the skull and spine leaving it a black charred skull.

"Harry I'm going to need your help for a second." Bella said pulling her wand out of nowhere. Harry always wondered where she kept that thing.

Harry nodded Wormtails head and pulled his own wand.

"Ok Harry on three hit Mo and Min with engorgio on theirs weeners." Harry laughed.

"One-Two-Three." Bella and Harry hit the two wizards with engorgiowatching in some sort of morbid fascination as the mens weeners grew inside of each others asses ripping and bleeding before their weeners finally popped.

"I'm still bored." Harry stated.

Bella smiled at Harry. "We could always go to the Ministry and start killing people there." She offered.

Harry shook his head. "Stupid gits would probably think we're deatheaters and just let us kill them. No I want something more of a challenge. Let's kill Voldemort." Harry stated as he watched Bellas eyes gleam with anticipation.

Seconds later several pops were made and Harry looked around. They were surrounded by dark clothed wizards. Harry sniffed the air. "Werewolf."

A tall man stepped forward and pulled back his hood. "I'm Fenrir Greyback and you have just dared speak the Dark Lords name. You are under arrest whoever you are and will be taken to the Ministry."

Harry looked at Bella who just shrugged back at him a silent sign of kill them all. Harry spun bringing his wand up and aiming a cutting curse at the werewolfs head. The head fell from lifeless shoulders and fell to the ground. Bella was moving so fast she took out two wizards before the head hit the ground. One with a bludgeoning hex and the other with the killing curse. Harry was enjoying himself as he held the last two under the cruciatus curse watching them writhe in agony on the ground. Bella picked up Fenrirs severed head and walked over to where Harry was torturing the two remaining wizards.. She pushed her hand inside the skull and started moving the jaw.

"Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk you said the Dark Lords name, you go to Ministry do not pass go do not collect two hundred galleons." She voiced in a dead skeleton voice.

Harry lifted the curse laughing. The two wizards still lay on the ground their minds gone from them. Harry grabbed Bella by the waist and pulled her close bringing Wormtails head up in front of Fenrirs.

"Oh mr. werewolf put it in my hair." They both started laughing.

"Maybe the dark lord can wait while we take care of something." Harry suggested as he grabbed her butt.

Bella held up the skull. "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk."

Harry smiled and then pulled her to him their lips meeting in a kiss that would end in insanity.


End file.
